Because you're so cute
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Gostar de um idiota pode ser complicado. O sumário é uma treta, porque eu não sei escrever sumários, mas leiam por favor. É fofo, eu prometo (apesar de não ter exactamente um plot) u.u Géneros: Shounen ai/humor/romance/fluff (um pouquinho de Hurt) Pairings: KagaKuro/MitoKoga/AoKise (marcado como K por menções u.u)
1. Because you're so cute

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Eu sou **contra** o novo Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa.

**Nota2:** Nesta Fanfic alternarei entre os pontos de vista dos personagens na terceira pessoa, por isso não estranhem! /haha

**Géneros:** Shounen ai/humor/romance/fluff (um pouquinho de Hurt)

**Pairings:** KagaKuro/MitoKoga/AoKise

* * *

_**Because you're so cute**_

"Kagami-kun"

E como era de esperar ele deu um salto ao ouvir aquela voz suave surgir inesperadamente atrás de si.

"AHH! Kuroko!", Exclamou Kagami irritado, depois de quase lhe dar um soco, que foi evitado a tempo "De onde é que tu apareceste?!"

"Venho atrás de ti desde a entrada", disse Kuroko inexpressivamente, encolhendo-se ao ver o punho de Kagami vir na sua direcção.

Kagami suspirou aborrecido, levando à mão à cabeça e despenteando o cabelo todo.

"Tens de perder essa mania de aparecer ao pé das pessoas sem elas se aperceberem! Isso pode ser perigoso! Ias levando um soco!", Afirmou Kagami chateado, começando a caminhar em direcção à sala de aula.

Era de manhã.

"Uma vez levei um soco por causa disso", disse Kuroko simplesmente, como se estivesse a falar do que comera ao jantar "Pelo menos desta vez não levei."

"O quê?!", Exclamou Kagami virando-se de repente para ele, "Quem é que te deu um soco?!"

"O Aomine-kun", respondeu ele.

Kagami calou-se, desviando o olhar.

Não sabia porquê, mas ouvi-lo falar de Aomine irritava-o. Claro que ele não dizia nada sobre esse facto, porque pareceria ridículo, mas a verdade é que desde havia já algum tempo cada vez que o nome do Ás da Geração dos Milagres vinha ao barulho nas conversas deles, que ultimamente era praticamente a toda a hora, Kagami sentia-se muito irritado.

"Hm", resmungou Kagami inconscientemente amuado. Não abriu mais a boca até chegarem à aula e andou o resto do dia meio mal-humorado.

Só desamuou durante o treino ao final da tarde.

"Vamos parar por aqui, pessoal!", Exclamou a treinadora, apitando, "Bom trabalho! Amanhã há mais! Agora podem ir todos para o banho, estão a cheirar a cavalo que tresandam!"

Aterraram todos no chão completamente rebentados e a ofegar.

"Mitobe! Eu cheiro-te a cavalo?!", Perguntou Koganei, que estava deitado no chão de braços abertos e a chorar estupidamente, rebolando para perto de Mitobe.

Mitobe aproximou o nariz do pescoço de Koganei e sorriu levemente.

Koganei alapou-se nele de repente, abraçando-se ao pescoço dele.

"Por isso é que eu gosto tanto de ti! Mesmo que eu tresande tu não te importas!", Choramingou emocionado.

"Mas ele não disse nada", disse Izuki, levantando-se.

"Kuroko, eu tresando?", Perguntou Kagami de repente depois de assistir àquela cena idiota, aproximando-se do rapaz mais pequeno com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Não, cheiras só a suor, acho que é normal depois de um treino puxado como este", respondeu Kuroko simplesmente.

Kagami gostou inconscientemente que Kuroko dissesse que ele não cheirava mal, era parvo gostar de algo assim, mas ele gostou.

"Cheiramos a homem! É o cheiro do esforço! Da vitória!", Exclamou Koganei, subitamente restabelecido, pondo-se de pé de um salto, claro está que se arrependeu quando as suas pernas cederam e ele caiu de cara no chão.

"Já chega desta conversa de malucos, vamos mas é tomar duche que esta história do suor já me está a deixar mal-disposto", disse Hyuga aborrecido, levantando-se aborrecido e dirigindo-se para o balneário.

Mitobe foi apanhar um choroso Koganei ao chão e levou-o no ombro.

Kagami estendeu a mão a Kuroko que a agarrou sendo depois ajudado a levantar-se.

"O Aomine-kun também me ajudava sempre a levantar", observou Kuroko inexpressivamente enquanto caminhavam juntos para a saída.

Todos os companheiros de equipa já tinham saído do ginásio.

Kagami sentiu o coração começar a bater com força e o estômago contorcer-se da raiva que tomou conta dele imediatamente após ouvir aquele nome.

"Não me compares com ele", sibilou Kagami furioso, rangendo inconscientemente os dentes e cerrando os punhos, continuando a caminhar em direcção ao balneário.

"Mas vocês são parecidos e têm capacidades semelhantes. O Aomine-kun só é um pouco mais alto que tu", disse Kuroko com simplicidade, olhando para Kagami.

"Estás sempre a falar desse imbecil! Se gostas tanto dele porque é que não vais para o pé dele?!", Atirou-lhe furioso.

Estava enraivecido e as palavras escaparam-lhe dos lábios sem ele contar.

Kuroko olhava-o em silêncio com uma expressão inabalável no rosto, mas tremia por todos os lados.

Só que Kagami não reparou nesse pormenor, e respirava com força tentando conter aquela ira inexplicável.

Olhou-o nos olhos com uma fúria claramente magoada espelhada neles e virou-lhe as costas. Caminhou para a porta e dando-lhe um pontapé para a abrir, saiu do ginásio e bateu-a com força atrás de si. Tinha a certeza que acabaria por fazer algo de que se arrependeria se ali ficasse mais tempo.

x

"Kagami-kun…", murmurou Kuroko depois de Kagami ter saído do ginásio, deixando-se cair sentado no chão. Encostou os joelhos ao peito e abraçou-os, ficando a olhar para a porta por onde Kagami acabara de sair.

Ele sabia que Kagami estava a reprimir o que sentia, ou melhor, não fazia ideia do que sentia, sendo o idiota chapado que era.

Era por isso que começara a provocá-lo, falando de Aomine constantemente, pois sabia que isso o deixava irritado. A princípio, pensara que aquela reacção era apenas por serem rivais e por toda aquela história de querer superar o Ás da geração dos milagres, mas apercebera-se mais tarde que se tratavam de ciúmes inconscientes que Kagami sentia da sua antiga luz e que o que ele sentia pelo ruivo não era unilateral.

Sim, porque ele estava completamente apaixonado por Kagami, embora não parecesse. Ele tinha uma forma estranha de demonstrar afecto. Tal como sentar-se sempre no mesmo sítio para que Kagami se fosse sentar ao pé dele, o que era também uma pista que indicava que Kagami sentia o mesmo, já que também ele se sentava sempre no mesmo sítio.

Apercebera-se de que os seus sentimentos não eram unilaterais havia duas semanas e desde esse momento começara a falar constantemente de Aomine.

Se ele sabia o que se estava a passar porque é não lhe dizia directamente, já que sentia o mesmo?

Não seria um pouco cruel da sua parte provocá-lo? Ainda por cima sendo ele uma pessoa que ferve em pouca água?

Claro, esse seria o pensamento de uma pessoa normal, por assim dizer.

Mas Kuroko sabia que eles não eram normais.

Kagami provavelmente negaria tudo e ficaria em estado de choque se a verdade lhe fosse esfregada na cara assim de repente, por isso Kuroko decidira que ia fazê-lo sentir ciúmes até ele não aguentar mais.

E para isso falava agora constantemente de Aomine, comparando Kagami com ele, o que enfurecia o ruivo, embora ele tentasse ocultar esse facto e muito provavelmente não o compreendesse.

Kagami não era grande coisa a ocultar as suas emoções, o seu rosto espelhava tudo o que ele sentia.

Kuroko gostava disso, uma vez que ele era exactamente o contrário. A sua expressão não o entregava, já que ele não tinha nenhuma.

É normal apreciarmos características que não possuímos.

Bem, talvez a sua ideia de o deixar descobrir por si mesmo não estivesse a correr muito bem.

Não estava a correr nada bem.

Duas semanas?!

"_Baka_…_", _murmurou escondendo o rosto nos joelhos e apertando-os com mais força.

Mas pensando bem, isso devia-se ao facto de Kagami ser inocente.

Sim, ele era inocente no que àquele tipo de coisas dizia respeito.

Ele era um idiota adorável e Kuroko achava-o fofo.

Como é que ele podia achar alguém com 1.90 de altura e mau-feitio fofo? Nem ele sabia bem.

Mas isso agora não tinha nada a ver, Kagami estava zangado, e ele não gostava que Kagami estivesse zangado.

Muito menos se fosse com ele.

E nem tivera sequer oportunidade de pensar no que lhe dizer.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko ouviu a porta abrir-se e o seu nome ser chamado.

"Kiyoshi-senpai", disse levantando-se e ficando parado a olhar para o recém-chegado, com o mesmo ar inexpressivo de sempre.

"Passa-se alguma coisa? O que é que estavas a fazer aqui sozinho sentado no chão?", perguntou Kiyoshi inclinando a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse confuso.

"A pensar", respondeu Kuroko simplesmente.

"Hum…a pensar…", disse coçando o queixo, "sim, pensar é fazer alguma coisa, embora não precises de te mover"

"Sim", concordou Kuroko com o seu ar vazio.

"E estavas a pensar em quê? Tem alguma coisa a ver com um tipo ruivo que entrou no balneário, tirou a roupa toda, assustou metade da equipa com um ar demoníaco, e foi tomar duche de água fria e nem ao _furo_foi?", perguntou Kiyoshi com um sorriso compreensivo.

"Kagami-kun…", murmurou Kuroko baixando o olhar e cerrando os punhos.

Ele estava mesmo furioso.

"Eu confesso que também fiquei com medo. Ele consegue ser mesmo assustador! Ainda mais nu e com cara de quem vai matar quem quer que fale com ele!", Exclamou Kiyoshi, fazendo um ar assustado, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

"Sim, ele consegue", disse Kuroko em voz baixa, "Com licença, Kiyoshi-senpai. Vou para os balneários, ainda não tomei duche", disse ele de repente, saindo rapidamente do ginásio.

"Sim, sim…", disse Kiyoshi, com o seu sorriso compreensivo.

Quando Kuroko chegou aos balneários ainda lá estava mais de metade da equipa.

Kagami também lá estava.

Kuroko ficou parado à entrada a olhar para ele sem reacção. Não queria que ele estivesse zangado consigo, mas também não sabia o que lhe dizer.

Ninguém dera pela sua chegada, pelo menos até ele levar um encontrão de Koganei, que se estava a rir de uma coisa qualquer, e ir contra os cacifos, estatelando-se no meio do chão.

"AH! Kuroko! Desculpa! Não te vi! Estás bem?!", Exclamou Koganei, preocupado.

"Sim…estou óptimo…", afirmou ele, aceitando a mão que Koganei lhe estendeu e levantando-se com a ajuda deste.

Kagami olhou para eles ao ouvir o barulho do corpo de Kuroko a ir contra os cacifos, mas desviou imediatamente o olhar, irritado ao vê-lo.

Acabou de se vestir alguns segundos depois, pegou nas suas coisas e saiu do balneário, passando por Kuroko sem sequer olhar para ele, mas com um ar zangado no rosto.

"Afinal o que é que se passa com ele? Ele pareceu-me bem durante o treino", comentou Hyuga, "que medo daquele tipo!"

"Parece que lhe roubaram o almoço", disse Koganei, desconfiado, "o que é que achas Kuro-AH! Desapareceu!"

Mitobe olhou para ele.

"Eu sei que já devia estar habituado, não precisas de me dizer", disse ele.

"Mas ele não disse nada!", Exclamou um dos jogadores do 1º ano.

"Pequeno gafanhoto…", começou Koga com ar eloquentemente felino, colocando a mão no ombro do jovem aprendiz, "há coisas que por mais que te esforces nunca irás compreender. Só os fortes é que conseguem compreender a linguagem mística do Mitobe"

O jovem olhou para ele em êxtase, como se ele estivesse a dizer uma grande coisa e não uma tremenda idiotice.

Mitobe olhou para eles com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Admiro a capacidade que ele tem de fazer coisas sem-noção soarem bonitas", comentou Izuki com Hyuga.

Hyuga anuiu.

"Mas é um idiota na mesma", acrescentou colocando os óculos na cara.

"Ei! Então?! Eu ainda estou aqui! Não me façam fazer má figura à frente dos caloiros! Eu também tenho sentimentos, 'tá bem?!", Choramingou Koganei, como se estivesse muito deprimido "Ninguém gosta de mim…acho que vou ali abaixo matar-me…"

Mitobe olhou para ele sem sorrir, não parecia achar piada àquela parvoíce.

Koganei percebeu e ficou a olhar para ele, com o seu ar felino, mas não disse nada, continuando a vestir-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quem sabe estivesse a pensar em algo.

x

O resto da equipa já tinha saído do balneário, ficaram apenas Mitobe e Koganei (e Kuroko que continuava no _o-furo,_e conseguia ouvir tudo o que eles diziam,mas eles não sabiam).

"Mitobe…", começou Koganei, parecia estar a pesar as palavras, algo incomum.

Mitobe, que já estava de saída, olhou para ele ao ouvir o seu nome. Ainda parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa.

"Se eu desaparecesse, não como o Kuroko faz, se eu desaparecesse mesmo e ninguém me conseguisse encontrar, tu continuarias a procurar-me mesmo que todos já tivessem desistido?", Perguntou Koganei, olhando para Mitobe. Tinha o mesmo ar felino de sempre, mas o seu olhar dizia que ele estava a falar cem por cento a sério.

Mitobe olhou para ele.

E ele corou, baixando os olhos. Espera…corou?! Koganei Shinji não cora! Ou talvez sim…

"Ficaste zangado quando eu disse aquela parvoíce…desculpa…não quero que te chateies comigo!", Exclamou Koganei por fim, abraçando-se com força à cintura de Mitobe e enterrando o rosto no seu peito "Todos são como irmãos para mim…mas o Mitobe é especial…"

Mitobe ficou surpreso com aquela reacção, mas abraçou-o de volta pouco depois, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"És quentinho…", observou Koga com um sorriso sonolento, estava cansado e aquele calor e o aroma do corpo de Mitobe estavam a envolvê-lo.

Mitobe afastou-se um pouco de Koganei e olharam-se nos olhos durante alguns instantes antes de Mitobe segurar, de súbito, o queixo de Koganei e beijá-lo nos lábios suavemente.

Por essa Koga não esperava, a julgar pela tonalidade encarnada que rapidamente cobriu as suas bochechas.

"Mito-!", Tentou ele dizer colocando as mãos no rosto de Mitobe, apenas para ser agarrado pela cintura com força e levantado do chão (já que era bastante mais baixo) ficando ao nível dos olhos do homem de poucas (ou nenhumas) palavras que acabara de o beijar e que o beijou novamente, mas dessa vez ele retribuiu.

Koga olhou-o corado por alguns instantes, depois do beijo, sem saber o que dizer, mas depois sorriu, abraçando Mitobe pelo pescoço.

Realmente, a melhor declaração de amor é aquela que é feita em silêncio.

"Mitobe _ga daisukidayo_! _Daisuki, daisuki, daisuki,…_!", Repetiu emocionado, desta vez realmente emocionado, pois nos dos seus olhos marejados transbordava uma felicidade que ele materializava dando pequenos beijos no rosto de Mitobe enquanto repetia sem parar que gostava muito dele. E de facto gostava, gostava mesmo muito, pois para além de quentinho e adorável, ele era o único que aturava a totalidade da sua estupidez e era também o único a quem ele podia confiar os seus problemas tendo a certeza de que não seria julgado.

Ao contrário de Mitobe, que não dizia nada, Koganei dizia tudo o que pensava, por isso complementavam-se.

Notava-se no rosto de Mitobe que ele estava igualmente feliz.

E enquanto Mitobe e Koganei namoravam, Kuroko saiu do _o-furo_, vestiu-se e saiu, sem eles darem pela presença dele uma única vez.

Porque é que ele e Kagami não podiam ser assim tão simples?

x

"Tch…", fez Kagami dando um pontapé numa pedra do caminho.

Sempre "Aomine-kun" para aqui "Aomine-kun" para ali, era normal que ele se sentisse irritado! Qualquer um ficaria se estivesse constantemente a ser comparado com um rival!

Ou não?!

Claro que sim!

Só alguém com sangue de barata é que não se irritaria com algo assim!

Kagami sentou-se num muro, a olhar para o chão.

Mas, pensando bem, talvez houvesse mais alguma coisa.

A verdade é que só se irritava se fosse Kuroko a puxar o nome de Aomine para a conversa, claro que quando o comparavam com ele, Kagami não ficava propriamente feliz, mas também não se importava muito, uma vez que Aomine era um jogador brilhante, mas se fosse Kuroko ele sentia-se imediatamente ferver de raiva.

Porquê?!

Pois, ele não sabia, e isso só o deixava ainda mais irritado.

"Yo!", Soou uma voz confiante e levemente irritante ao seu lado.

"Aomine!", Exclamou Kagami surpreendido, levantando-se de repente e colocando-se imediatamente na defensiva, com um olhar incandescente de fúria. Que belo _timing_!

Aomine ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso de canto.

"Guarda a faca, amigo, eu venho em paz", disse ele em tom brincalhão, o que irritou ainda mais Kagami.

Kagami tentou arrefecer as ideias, pois até para si aquela reacção hostil parecia estranha.

"O que é que andas a fazer por aqui?", Perguntou Kagami num tom de voz nada amigável, mas menos agressivo.

Aomine encolheu os ombros.

"Apeteceu-me", respondeu simplesmente, com o mesmo sorriso de canto.

"Viste ver o Kuroko?", Perguntou Kagami de repente, nem soube o que o levou a perguntar aquilo.

Aomine reparou certamente que alguma coisa não estava certa.

"Talvez", respondeu Aomine olhando para Kagami com um sorriso de canto e um olhar de desafio.

Kagami cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se ferver novamente.

"Ele gosta muito de ti não gosta?", Perguntou Kagami, destilando um ódio que ele não compreendia e que só o enfurecia mais ainda.

Aomine gargalhou, o que fez Kagami aproximar-se dele por impulso, agarrá-lo pelos colarinhos com força e olhá-lo com um ódio quase palpável no olhar.

Aomine parou de rir e encarou-o de volta, sorrindo de canto.

"E tu estás cheio de ciúmes, não é?", Atirou-lhe ele.

Kagami arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e soltou-o, afastando-se.

"Eh?! Ciúmes?! Eu?! Porque é que eu havia de estar com ciúmes?!", Perguntou Kagami, sentindo-se começar a tremer e o coração bater com mais força.

Aomine sorriu de canto, com ar de quem compreendeu tudo.

"Ele sabe de certeza, aquele sádico dissimulado", murmurou Aomine, rindo.

"Eh?", Fez Kagami, não fazendo a mais pálida ideia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"És mesmo tapado, pá!", Exclamou Aomine, mas desta vez estava aparentemente a ser sincero, pois não havia traços de troça no seu rosto.

"Hah?! Isso foi insulto?!", Perguntou Kagami com cara de poucos amigos, sem saber o porquê de estar a ser 'insultado'.

"Se tu não sabes, eu também não te vou dizer, palerma! Se ele não te disse nada deve ter algum motivo. Vou respeitar, embora o ache um sadicozinho dissimulado na mesma", declarou Aomine.

"Mas do que diabos é que tu estás a falar?!", Perguntou Kagami, confuso. Já nem estava tão irritado, tamanha era a sua confusão.

"De nada. Até logo, amigo!", Despediu-se Aomine com um sorriso de canto, virou-lhe as costas e acenou-lhe em jeito de despedida, indo embora.

Kagami ficou a vê-lo ir-se embora, extremamente confuso com aquela conversa insana que tinha acabado de ter.

"Sádico dissimulado?", Murmurou sentando-se novamente, "De quem é que ele estava a falar?"

Voltou a sentar-se no muro e sacou de uma sandes com cerca de cinquenta centímetros que tinha enfiada no saco da escola e começou a comê-la.

Não estava ali sentado nem há dez minutos a traçar a sua sandes quando foi abordado novamente.

"Kagami-chi?"

"Kise?! Mas que diabos é que tu também aqui andas a fazer?", Perguntou Kagami aborrecido, olhando para o loiro, depois de engolir com força o que tinha na boca.

Kise inclinou a cabeça para o lado, claramente confuso.

"Também?", Perguntou.

"Sim. O Aomine esteve aqui ainda agora", disse Kagami, aborrecido. Parecia que a Geração dos Milagres tinha tirado o dia para lhe chatear a cabeça.

"O Aomine-chi?! Ando à procura dele! Para que lado é que ele foi?!", Perguntou Kise, subitamente entusiasmado.

"Para aquele", respondeu Kagami apontando a direcção em que Aomine fora.

"Certo! Diz ao Kuroko-chi que eu disse olá! _Ja ne_!", Pediu Kise, com um sorriso jovial.

Kagami ficou rígido ao ouvi-lo falar de Kuroko, e sentiu-se novamente irritado, olhando para a sua sandes como se ela o tivesse ofendido pessoalmente.

Kise aparentemente reparou e não se foi logo embora.

"Vocês zangaram-se?", Perguntou, curioso.

Kagami não soube o que lhe responder.

Não podia dizer que se tinham zangado, uma vez que quem estava irritado era ele e não tinham propriamente discutido.

"N-não sei", respondeu Kagami, com sinceridade. Malditos! Só podiam ter tirado o dia para o azucrinar!

Kise sorriu com ar compreensivo e deu-lhe uma palmadinha amigável no ombro, o que deixou Kagami apreensivo.

"Não te preocupes! Seja lá o que for, vai resolver-se! O que vocês têm é demasiado grande para desaparecer!", Exclamou entusiasmado.

"Eh?", fez Kagami, sinceramente sem entender.

" "Eh?" O quê? Vocês são namorados não são?", Perguntou Kise, afastando-se um pouco honestamente confuso.

E Kagami ia tendo um ataque.

Sentiu o coração bater com uma força dolorosa e um calor estranho no estômago que se espalhou para as suas faces deixando-as tão incandescentes como o seu cabelo.

"N-n-n-n-nós s-s-s-somos o q-q-q-quê?!", Gaguejou levantando-se a cambalear de olhos arregalados, com o resto da sandes numa das mãos trémulas.

Kise ficou surpreendido a olhar para ele.

"Não são? Ia jurar que eram, a julgar pela química inacreditável que vocês têm!", Afirmou o loiro, "Como é que conseguem resistir a algo assim?! Eu sei que não consigo!", Exclamou ele gesticulando exaltado "Bem, e por falar nisso, vou procurar o Aomine-chi! _Ja_, Kagami-chi!"

Kagami ficou a vê-lo ir-se embora, sem conseguir dizer mais nada, com o coração a bater com força e as faces a arder.

"N-n-n-n-n-namorados?!", Gaguejou, começando a andar sem saber para onde ia, deitou o resto da sandes no lixo, pois não conseguia sequer pensar em comer.

Porque é que ele não tinha ficado chateado com o facto de Kise achar que ele e Kuroko eram namorados? Em vez disso ficara em estado de choque e ia morrendo ali mesmo.

O que é que isso quereria dizer?

Ciúmes.

Lembrou-se do que Aomine afirmara e parou, sendo atingido subitamente pela verdade.

Ele gostava de Kuroko!

Não apenas como companheiro de equipa, mas como…namorado…

Corou, corou mais e mais e mais…

Como é que só se apercebera disso agora?!

Então quando Aomine dissera: "Ele sabe de certeza, aquele sádico dissimulado", estava a referir-se a Kuroko?

Kuroko já sabia algo sobre ele que nem ele próprio sonhava?!

Não o admiraria uma vez que um dos hobbies dele era observar pessoas.

"AQUELE MALDITO!", Rugiu furioso, cerrando os punhos.

X

"Kchoo…", espirrou Kuroko do nada, estremecendo todo.

Alguém devia estar a jurar-lhe pela pele, e com certeza seria Kagami.

Eram já 8 da noite (o treino acabara tarde) e era Inverno.

Estivera a massacrar-se a pensar em Kagami e no facto de ele estar furioso consigo.

Não queria que ir dormir sabendo que Kagami estava com raiva dele.

"Vou ligar ao Kise-kun, ele costuma sempre saber o que fazer nestes momentos", pensou pegando no telemóvel. Ele não costumava ligar a Kise. Nem a Kise nem a ninguém para dizer a verdade.

Seleccionou o número e ligou.

Aquilo chamou três ou quatro vezes antes de ser atendido.

Mas talvez fosse melhor que ninguém tivesse atendido.

"Ahn…hn…hn…a-aí…ahh…AHHH…hnn…com mais força…ahhhh…hn…hn…hn…eu am-amo-", foi o que Kuroko ouviu a voz de Kise gemer ao longe do outro lado, antes de ele desligar a chamada.

Com certeza nunca mais voltaria a ligar a Kise depois desta experiência embaraçosa.

Bom, o melhor seria ir ele mesmo resolver as coisas à sua maneira.

Apesar de normalmente ser pouco ortodoxa, a sua maneira era sempre mais fiável do que qualquer outra.

X

"Kuroko!", Exclamou Kagami ao ver surgir à sua porta a figura trémula e pálida da sua sombra.

"K-kagami-kun…deixa-me entrar, estou gelado", pediu Kuroko, olhando para Kagami nos olhos.

Kagami sentiu um certo rubor cobrir-lhe as faces e desviou o olhar, fazendo um ar amuado. Desviou-se do caminho e segurou a porta para deixar Kuroko entrar.

Fechou-a logo a seguir.

Sentiu um pouco de vergonha porque o seu apartamento não estava propriamente arrumado, não estava uma pocilga, mas estava um pouco desorganizado. Mas também, o que é que isso importava?

"O que é que…o que é que vieste aqui fazer?", Perguntou Kagami com o olhar fixo em nada em especial, apenas não queria encarar Kuroko.

"Não é óbvio? Vim ver-te", respondeu Kuroko simplesmente, olhando para ele, tentando capturar o seu olhar, algo que Kagami queria evitar a todo o custo.

Kagami sentiu-se corar.

Lembrou-se da epifania que Aomine e Kise o tinham ajudado a atingir.

"Ele sabe!", Pensou olhando de relance para Kuroko e vendo o olhar dele fixo em si, corou mais ainda, cerrando os punhos.

Kagami parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque de fúria, e Kuroko ficou instintivamente com medo, embora no fundo soubesse que ele não lhe faria mal (no máximo dar-lhe-ia um soco, mas isso aguenta-se bem).

"K-kagami-kun…o que…", começou Kuroko.

Kagami estava a travar uma luta interna. E se Kuroko não sentia o mesmo?! À medida que ia pensando mais nisso ia enrubescendo e caminhando de um lado para o outro.

"Tu já sabias!", Acusou Kagami de repente, decidindo atirar-se de cabeça, que era o que ele fazia sempre.

"Eh…? Sabia o quê…?", Perguntou Kuroko, confuso.

"QUE EU…hm…", começou ele exaltado, mas tentou controlar-se, "Que eu…g-gosto de…ti…da-da outra maneira…"

Kuroko arregalou os olhos, não querendo acreditar nos seus ouvidos e sentindo o coração começar a bater com força.

"Eh…?", fez Kuroko, sentindo uma humidade anormal nos olhos, que a princípio não compreendeu do que se tratava.

Kagami começou a perder a pouca paciência que tinha.

"Não me venhas com 'Eh?', tu já sabias e andavas a provocar-me, sempre a falar do Aomine!", Acusou Kagami novamente, com as bochechas coradas e um ar zangado.

Kuroko arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao constatar que Kagami percebera tudo, mas achou estranha essa súbita compreensão dos seus próprios sentimentos.

"Chegaste a essa conclusão sozinho, Kagami-kun?", Perguntou Kuroko, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha desconfiado.

Kagami corou ainda mais.

"Estás a chamar-me burro?!", Perguntou zangado, antes de desviar o olhar e murmurar, "Não…"

Kuroko sorriu levemente, o que fez com que a humidade que se acumulara nos seus olhos escorresse pelas suas bochechas.

Kagami ficou surpreendido ao ver lágrimas no rosto de Kuroko.

"Tu estás…estás a chorar…?", Gaguejou atrapalhado.

"Não…", respondeu Kuroko confuso, levando uma mão ao rosto e notando-o húmido, "Ah…se calhar estou…desculpa…é só que…estou muito feliz…porque eu gosto muito de ti, Kagami-kun…de facto já gosto há muito tempo, mas temia que me rejeitasses e eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse…então quando percebi que também sentias o mesmo…decidi vingar-me um bocadinho…espero que não te zangues comigo por isso…"

Kagami olhou-o durante alguns instantes, surpreendido com aquela confissão, mas sentiu-se feliz por não ser unilateral, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia culpado por ser tão tapado.

Por impulso, baixou-se e abraçou Kuroko com força pela cintura com um dos braços, abraçando as suas costas com o outro. Levantou-o, fazendo-o ficar com os pés a baloiçar a mais de vinte centímetros do chão.

Kuroko surpreendeu-se com o contacto e arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater de alegria. Abraçou Kagami com força pelo pescoço e escondeu o seu rosto no ombro dele sem dizer nada.

Afastou depois o rosto do ombro de Kagami e não hesitou a beijá-lo gentilmente nos lábios, o que deixou o ruivo completamente corado antes de retribuir.

"Os lábios do Kagami-kun…são macios…e quentes…gosto de os beijar…", murmurou Kuroko, sorrindo levemente ao olhar para Kagami nos olhos enquanto lhe acariciava suavemente o cabelo.

Kagami corou com aquelas palavras.

"Não digas essas coisas…", murmurou com um ar levemente amuado, pousando Kuroko no chão.

Quando é que ele se tinha tornado tão tímido?!

"Eu…confio em ti…eu…eu sempre adorei jogar basquete mas…mas depois de te ter conhecido eu…eu comecei a gostar mais ainda…por isso…por isso…eu…acho que foi por isso que comecei a gostar de ti…e por seres tão…tão fofo…", gaguejou Kagami, olhando para o lado com uma mão atrás da cabeça, e tentando verbalizar os seus sentimentos, de uma forma adorável, segundo o julgamento suspeito de Kuroko.

"Oe…Kuroko…o que é que isto faz de nós…?", perguntou Kagami, meio encabulado.

"Hm? Como assim?", Perguntou Kuroko, inclinando a cabeça para o lado "Isto faz de nós namorados, não é? A não ser que o Kagami-kun não queira…", disse ele fazendo um ar triste.

"Não! Quer dizer, sim eu quero! Quero que tu sejas só meu, e de mais ninguém!", Exclamou Kagami, entregando-se completamente.

Kuroko sorriu.

Kagami parecia estar agora mais confiante, embora ainda continuasse corado.

"Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer àqueles dois…apesar de não ir muito com a cara deles…", murmurou ele.

"Quem?", Perguntou Kuroko, confuso.

"O Aomine e o Kise…foram eles que me ajudaram a perceber que sou um idiota…", murmurou Kagami, um pouco amuado.

Kuroko lembrou-se do que ouvira ao telemóvel e estremeceu.

"O Kise-kun deve estar ocupado…", afirmou Kuroko, inexpressivamente.

"Porque é que dizes isso?", Perguntou Kagami confuso erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que há momentos em que é melhor desligar os telemóveis…eu não queria ter ouvido aquilo, foi extremamente embaraçoso, não sei como é que vou conseguir olhar para a cara dele quando o voltar a ver", observou Kuroko, falando mais para si do que propriamente para Kagami.

"Mas do que é que tu estás a falar, rapaz?!", perguntou o ruivo confuso.

"Ouvi o Kise-kun a fazer amor com alguém e a gemer", confidenciou Kuroko, com o seu característico ar inexpressivo.

Kagami ficou chocado.

"O quê?! Como é que foi isso?", Perguntou, horrorizado.

"Ele deve ter tentado desligar o telemóvel e sem querer atendeu", explicou Kuroko.

Kagami tentou imaginar a cena, mas depois desistiu decidindo que talvez não fosse lá grande imagem.

"Mas…porque é que estamos a falar da vida sexual do Kise-kun?", Observou Kuroko, inexpressivamente.

"Sei lá! Tu é que falaste nisso! Não me agrada muito o tema também!", Informou Kagami, exaltado.

"Ne…Kagami-kun…estou com sono…", disse Kuroko, mudando de assunto e dando a dica como quem não quer a coisa.

"Queres dormir cá?", Perguntou Kagami simplesmente.

"Sim", respondeu Kuroko, feliz por a sua luz ter entendido a dica tão depressa.

Kagami voltou a surpreender Kuroko, aproximando-se dele e pegando-lhe ao colo com um só braço, levou-o para o seu quarto.

X

"Ne…Kagami-kun…", murmurou Kuroko, depois de já estarem ambos deitados na cama de Kagami. Kuroko vestira uma t-shirt de Kagami para dormir, e parecia que estava a usar uma camisa de dormir.

"Hm…", fez Kagami, abrindo levemente os olhos e encontrando os olhos azuis de Kuroko que o deixavam sempre embaraçado, mas como estava escuro, não havia problema.

"Tu tens mesmo ciúmes do Aomine-kun?", perguntou ele, como se estivesse a perguntar-lhe a cor favorita.

Kagami ficou um pouco amuado, o que no escuro não se via, mas notava-se na sua voz.

"Tenho…ele foi a tua primeira luz…e eu às vezes penso que sou só um substituto…", admitiu Kagami. O escuro ajudava a desprender as palavras.

Kuroko suspirou.

"Sabia que era isso que pensavas…mas não é verdade, sabes? Uma pessoa não substitui outra", afirmou Kuroko.

"Também acho o mesmo, mas o que é que isso quer dizer?", Perguntou Kagami.

"Que tu és tu e o Aomine-kun é o Aomine-kun. Ele significou para mim algo diferente do que tu significas. Ele não confiava em mim. Tu confias. Por isso é de ti que eu gosto e não dele", explicou Kuroko, embaraçosamente, segundo Kagami.

"Então…se ele confiasse em ti…terias gostado dele…?", Perguntou Kagami num murmúrio.

Kuroko calou-se por instantes, a pensar no assunto.

"Talvez. Mas na verdade ele não faz muito o meu tipo. Prefiro pessoas adoráveis, como o Kagami-kun", afirmou Kuroko sinceramente, sorrindo no escuro, esperando a reacção_ Tsundere_de Kagami.

Claro que Kagami corou, apesar de ter ficado satisfeito com a explicação.

"Onde é que eu sou adorável?!", Resmungou o ruivo. Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum.

"Para ser adorável não é preciso ser pequeno", continuou Kuroko, sentindo-se cada vez mais sonolento.

Kagami não pôde deixar de rir da noção estranha que Kuroko tinha de adorável, mas não ligou mais a isso. Kuroko preferia-o a ele, e era só isso que importava.

Passaram alguns instantes em que ficaram em silêncio antes de Kuroko falar novamente.

"Ne…Kagami-kun…", chamou mais uma vez.

"O que foi…?", Perguntou Kagami, sonolento.

"Podes abraçar-me? Tenho frio", perguntou o mais pequeno, da sua forma embaraçosamente directa.

Kagami sentiu o coração bater com mais força e ficou levemente chateado, antes de envolver possessivamente o corpo de Kuroko com os braços e encostá-lo ao seu corpo.

"Que mania de fazer perguntas embaraçosas!", Resmungou Kagami, aconchegando o corpo morno de Kuroko nos braços.

Kuroko sorriu encolhendo-se junto ao peito quente e pulsante de Kagami. Nunca se sentira tão protegido como nesse momento.

"O meu Kagami-kun é tão fofo…" murmurou Kuroko com voz sonolenta, adormecendo pouco depois.

Kagami corou com aquelas palavras, e aconchegou-se mais ainda, dando um beijo suave na cabeça de Kuroko.

Como é que ele podia dizer que ele era fofo?! Só podia ser doido.

Mas Kagami não se importava, ele gostava dele assim.

E em boa verdade ele também era um pouco doido.

* * *

**Nota final:** Espero que não estejam muito OOC, eu tento sempre manter-me fiel à personalidade original das personagens.

_Há mais dois pequenos capítulos extra._

**Feedback é sempre bem-vindo.**


	2. Awkward

**Este extra é sobre o casal Aomine/Kise /ohoh **

* * *

**Awkward**

Kise acordou de manhã, cheio de sono abraçado a um corpo quente.

"Bom dia, raio de sol…", murmurou a voz rouca de Aomine, puxando Kise para si, para lhe dar um beijo na testa e sorrindo.

"_Ohayou_…Aomine-chi…", disse Kise, também com a voz um pouco rouca de sono e sorrindo, abraçando-se mais a Aomine.

Bom, mas a ronha não podia durar muito, por mais que eles quisessem prolongá-la, pois tinham aulas e tinham mesmo de se levantar.

E foi o que fizeram.

Foram tomar banho juntos, muito fofinhos e não sei quê e depois foram tomar o pequeno-almoço.

E já iam sair (da casa de Kise), quando o loiro reparou que não trazia o telemóvel e foi buscá-lo.

Vinha ele com o telemóvel na mão quando se lembrou de ver se tinha alguma chamada ou mensagem ou assim.

"Passa-se alguma coisa? Ficaste pálido de repente…", reparou Aomine, desconfiado aproximando-se de Kise que parara com um ar aterrorizado a olhar para o telemóvel.

"Kuro-kuro-kuroko-chi…", gaguejou Kise com as mãos a tremer.

"O que é que ele tem?!", Perguntou Aomine cada vez a entender menos daquela conversa.

"Ele ligou-me ontem à noite!", Exclamou Kise, em pânico.

"E então?", Perguntou Aomine, a começar a não gostar do paleio.

"E eu atendi!", Exclamou ele desesperado.

"Hã? Não atendeste não, eu estive contigo o tempo todo e não me lembro de teres atendido chamada nenhuma…", disse Aomine, sem entender, até que percebeu o que se estava a passar "Oh…pois…acho que me lembro de ter ouvido isso tocar…quando nós…"

"AHHHH! ELE OUVIU TUDO!", Bradou Kise, corando violentamente, "Meu Deus! Como é que eu vou conseguir olhar para a cara dele agora?!"

Aomine riu-se daquele exagero todo.

"Vê lá se também é preciso mudares de nome e ires viver para o Afeganistão! Que exagero! Nós só estávamos a…", começou ele divertido, sendo interrompido.

"Aomine-chi _no baka_! Ai que vergonha!", Choramingou Kise, adoravelmente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Aomine olhou-o com ar sedutor.

"Não faças essa cara…sabes que eu não sou muito bom a controlar os meus instintos…", provocou ele, com um sorriso de canto.

Kise corou mais ainda, descobrindo o rosto e fazendo um ar zangado, incrivelmente adorável.

"_Baka hentai_! Odeio-te!", Gritou Kise, choramingando.

"Odeias mesmo…?", Murmurou Aomine, aproximando-se de Kise e abraçando-o possessivamente pela cintura, olhando-o intensamente nos olhos.

"Não…", disse Kise em voz baixa, corando envergonhado, "Ma-", tentou ele dizer, mas foi calado de súbito quando Aomine o beijou nos lábios.

"Não te preocupes com isso…", disse Aomine, quando se afastaram, sorrindo.

Kise devolveu-lhe o sorriso, da sua forma adorável.

"_Hai, hai_…"

Beijar Aomine deixava-o sempre mais descansado.

* * *

**Nota:** Eu pessoalmente acho este casal muito plausível, apesar de algumas pessoas não gostarem. E para além de plausível é sexy, porque convenhamos que o Kise seduz /ohoho E ri muito a escrever e a imaginar esta cena xD


	3. Next day

E em Seirin, no dia seguinte…

"Então, hoje já estás mais bem-disposto?", Perguntou Koganei com o seu ar felino, quando viu Kagami e Kuroko chegarem juntos à escola.

"Estou", resmungou Kagami, olhando de relance para Kuroko.

Kuroko tinha o mesmo ar inexpressivo de sempre, como se não fosse nada com ele.

"Ne…vocês viram o Mitobe?", Perguntou Koganei olhando para um lado e para o outro, tentando ver se o via.

Kuroko ainda abriu a boca para falar, mas já não foi preciso, pois nesse momento Mitobe apareceu atrás de Koganei e colocou-lhe a mão na cabeça, com um sorriso nos lábios, capturando imediatamente a atenção dele.

"Mito-chan!", Exclamou o rapaz-gato abraçando-se a Mitobe entusiasmadíssimo.

"Vamos para a aula, Kagami-kun.", Disse Kuroko, simplesmente, agarrando na mão e Kagami e puxando-o para longe deles.

"O-oe! Para que é que foi isso?", Perguntou Kagami confuso, depois de já estarem a uma distância razoável.

"O Mitobe-senpai e o Koganei-senpai são namorados", respondeu-lhe Kuroko, como se estivesse a falar do tempo.

Kagami ficou surpreendido.

"A sério?! Como é que tu sabes disso?!", Perguntou, olhando para Kuroko.

"Eu vi-os", respondeu.

Kagami ficou chocado.

"Viste?! O que é que tu viste?!"

"Estavam apenas a abraçar-se, não estavam a fazer amor, não tenho assim tanto azar", explicou Kuroko.

Kagami suspirou de alívio.

"Ne…", interpelou a voz de um dos seus colegas de equipa quando chegaram à sala de aula.

"O que foi?", Perguntou Kagami confuso.

"Porque é que vocês vêm de mãos dadas?", Perguntou ele apontando para o facto da sua pergunta, mas não tinha um ar muito surpreendido.

Ao que parecia, a "Luz e a Sombra" do clube de Basket de Seirin eram um casal que não surpreenderia ninguém se acontecesse.

Kagami arregalou os olhos corando imenso ao reparar que o que ele dissera era verdade, mas não afastou a sua mão.

Kuroko permaneceu com o seu ar inexpressivo de sempre, olhando para o rapaz nos olhos, mas em vez de soltar a mão de Kagami, entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, para mostrar a todos a quem é que ele pertencia.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota final: **Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, se não tiver, critique com educação. O bom-senso agradece.

_**Até à próxima.**_


End file.
